Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and the like, have become popular and widely used for communication, entertainment, and other purposes. These electronic devices are intended to be carried or moved about, and as such, these devices are more likely to be accidentally dropped, hit, or scratched. To protect the portable electronic devices, protective cases were introduced and have become popular in connection with electronic devices such, as cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and the like.
There has been a trend towards combining several functions into the protective cases—for example, a case having a pocket or purse integrated therein. Among the many types of cases, flip/folio-style cases have become popular as a way to have a storage space for credit/debit cards. A cover flips open and closed over an electronic device such as a mobile phone or smart phone. Such a cover usually has a securing mechanism such as a snap, magnet, or hook and loop fasteners. Credit cards are usually stored inside the front cover of the case. In order to use the electronic device, the cover must be opened, thereby exposing the front of the device and the credit cards together. Thus, whenever a user uses the electronic device, the credit cards are exposed as well.
Furthermore, the sizes and shapes of modern cell phones are much more compact than in the past, and accordingly, the cases have become compact as well. However, adding a storage space for personal items, such as a credit card, tends to make the cases unnecessarily bulkier and heavier.
Therefore, to solve the above problems and facilitate the convenient carrying of personal items, such as credit/debit cards, there is a need for a case for an electronic device having a compact, stylish, and integrated structure with a card storage compartment. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.